


Dream Boy

by naturegoddess210



Category: Dream Boy (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Better Than Canon, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Richard Siken reference, South, a boy who likes boys is a dead boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Nathan and Roy are happy and Nathan wasn't raped/murdered and everything was better.<br/>15 year-old Nathan Davies  moves to St. Francisville, Louisiana, a small Southern town with his parents and starts to befriend the older boy next door, Roy , fellow high school student and bus driver, who is in a relationship with Evelyn . Nathan and Roy start to develop their relationship that turns into more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Synopsis: Chronicles the relationship between two gay teenagers in the rural south in the late 70's.  
> Dream Boy is a 2008 gay-themed romantic drama film written and directed by James Bolton and based on Jim Grimsley's 1995 novel of the same name about two gay teenagers who fall in love in the rural South during the late 1970

[2008 / Dream Boy](http://putlocker.is/watch-dream-boy-online-free-putlocker.html)

^ Link to actual movie but warning has sad ending

~~~~~

17 year old Roy always knew there was something different about him, but growing up in the sleepy town of Francisville, Louisiana during the 70's if a boy happened to find himself fancying other boys well, they best as well keep their mouth shut.

_A boy who likes boys is a dead boy._

That Mantra kept him going.

so he went to bible camp and when he was older he went o prayer groups, met a girl named Evelyn..

Evelyn , who was nice looking with long brown hair and was a girl with girl parts and no one would question if he had ever had thoughts of kissing a boy.

Not that there was any boys in town he saw that were worth kissing. none until..

15 year old Nathan Davis moved next door to him, he was tall for his age and was quite, every word he spoke was soft and murmured and his small bow shaped mouth wasn't full like Evelyn 

But when Nathan got on that bus and looked at him, he knew he wanted to see what it was about kissing boys.

Then Nathan started agreeing to tutor him in history and writing and he was allowed to be closer, and he could see Nathans skin wasn't greasy or pimply or gross but smooth like a girls, only nicer.

and when he smiled it was hopeful and kind, as if he never had any friends and wasn't sure how to start. Later Nathan would confess he was home schooled until recently which would explain his shyness and lack of extrovert personality.

and even though Nathan was quiet he would sit and listen to Roy ramble on about his father being a hard ass and their grandmother who lived with them was an angry bitter old woman who hated everyone. He couldn't talk like this with other people, who expect him to be polite, Nathan allowed him to curse and mutter about school and didn't judge him.

and When Nathan surprised him by touching his hand, looking up at him with such hope.

He had taken Nathans hand and they walked to the old Cemetery that was hidden amungst the forest near both of their homes.

Their in the quiet hushness of night they touched each other,

more lovingly then Roy ever had done with any female, the kiss he pressed to Nathans mouth was firm and warm, his hand went to cradle his cheek so he could slip his tongue inside.

"I don't..I know you have a girl friend and all, I don't want to ruin anything you guys got" Nathan murmured, resting his face against Roys chest, who wrapped his arm around him protectively

He felt a sudden sadness in his heart, that he couldn't kiss and hold and date him openly like he might Evelyn , not in this town. Not in this day and age. 

he just kissed his head, "this can be just between us, okay? no one else needs to know"

and He fell then, fell so hard he knew he would never be able to kiss Evelyn the same way he use to.

He would never be able to pretend to be Heterosexual like before, that sooner or later he wouldn't be able to hide his feelings for this boy.

His friends started to suspect, when they went swimming and Roy protected him from being tossed into the water, or the way he would playfully push Nathan's arm at school during lunch when they would tell dirty jokes.

His friends didn't understand and didn't support it. but they kept their mouth shut.

Once Roy took Nathan driving alone one night, after begging Nathans mother for permission, Roy didn't like Nathans father, he got a certain feeling that he was a bad man. But his mother seemed sweet, like she was trying to keep the house together. 

Nathan and Roy had parked the car and Nathan had climbed on his lap, kissing him, he rolled his hips and rubbed Roy's hardening cock..

Roy felt a sudden wave of jealously inside of him, that the boy might have kissed and touched and fucked another boy before him, that another boy had kissed and sucked at the juncture of skin on his neck. that another boy that touched his Nathan...How was Nathan so skilled at making him hard? no girl he met had known even the basics of sex. 

"Where did you learn that huh? who else have you been touching?"

 he shoved the boy off, threatening to punch him, a white hot fury embedded in his heart.

Nathan sobbed "No one" and begged for him to listen , curled up in the corner of the seat of his truck

He would never admit how guilty he felt for being the one to put that look on his face.

He wasn't suppose to be the one who hurt him.

Nathan, who gave him a place to feel safe , who kissed him and held him without fear of being gay bashed or outed, he kept his secret with sweet kisses and loving smiles, even when he knew the boy was also seeing and dating another person, a girl.

At least this way Roy would still be able to keep Nathan in his life. Safely.

and when Roy found Nathan sleeping in the woods, even when Roy pressed "why you sleeping out here in the cold for huh? your folks fighting or something?"

Nathan just shrugged "sorta" 

Nathan led him back to his horse shed and set up a bed made of hey and blankets. he saw the boys face crumple and tears leak out, he panicked, he sat the boy down on the make shift bed 

even though he was shorter by half an inch he took him in his arms,cradling him and cupped his face, holding him protecting him from whatever harm it was.

"what if I told you something..something about me, would you get disgusted? would you hate me?" Nathan trembled, sobbing into Roy's chest, who ran a hand threw his hair

brows knit together "what the fuck you talking about, huh? what kinda stuff could you say that would make me ever hate you Nathan?"

the younger boy shook his head, his body shaken by what he was about to utter...his secret shame..

"my dad..he.." Roy's chest felt tight

"Nathan? does he hurt you? hey look at me huh?" he turned his face to him holding it with a sturdy hand, looking at him with worried eyes

"he..he used to touch me when I was little...and " he sniffed back tears "recently he started doing it again.. thats why I didn't want to tell you, I swear when I'm with you its different I swear I don't like it when ..when " he started to sob

Roy's eyes went red, he felt a sudden urge to commit a murder, but right now he had to calm down this boy who was very dear to him and meant the world to him

he just rubbed his back, cradling his head to him "hey, it ain't your fault, men like your daddy, are sick, evil sons of bitches, I swear to god Nathan I would never make you do something you didn't wanna"

"I know.." he whimpered, "so..your not mad?"

"well, hell yeah I'm mad! but not at you Nathan , at that sick son of a bitch who fucking touched you, your not going home, I'll figure something out"

they had talked a while, how Nathans mother wanted to leave his father so many times but it was the 70's and woman her age who were married with kids just didn't leave their husbands. and she didn't have a job so they would probably not be able to afford the house, so she merely tried to protect her child when she could.

Roy grit his teeth, he wondered about if he had a house of his own he would make Nathan come live with him, the fuck what anyone thought about it.

the rest of the night they lay there. and in the morning Roy snuck inside and got twp cups of coffee and some eggs on toast

Nathan went to school and Roy snuck him back to the barn, he was thinking about cheering up Nathan so he concocted a plan he got some of their friends together and decided a camping trip was what he needed.

Nathan didn't have any clothes and he didn't wanna go home , not knowing if his father was home. Roy said he would go with him.

Nathan shook his head, but Roy just squeezed his hand, rubbing it with his thumb in what he hope was a reassuring moment 

Roy may have been on the short side compared to Nathan who was taller and lankier but Roy was known around his school for being able to beat up boys twice his size, he had grown up on a farm with animals like horses, lifting hay and hoisting his fat pig Brutus into the truck when he needed a check up by the Vet, or when his horses were giving birth he helped to wragle the babes out of their mothers.

So if it came down to it Roy assured Nathan he could fight a man.

they walked into the house, and imminently his dad who was sitting on the couch, drinking a beer, stood up, he yelled, coming right at Nathan prepared to put the hurt on him for "daring to leave for days without calling home? without so much as a word?"

Roy put himself between him and the boy, rearing his fist back and socking the man right in the face dropping him flat.

Nathan could hear his mother from the kitchen running into the room "did he touch you? Nathan?!" she saw her husband laying on his back with Roy towering over him

"You nasty, dirty..You have the whole town fooled don't you? but I know what you've done you dirty fucker"

"What ever Nathans told you he's a damn liar!" the man screamed, Nathans Mother ran to him, holding him in her arms 

Roy kicked him so he fell back he pushed his hair back from his eyes, breathing hard 

he turned to see Nathans mother crying "I'm so so sorry baby" she wept 

"I'm taking your son with me for a few days. and when I get back he better be gone" he said to her

she nodded , wiping her eyes with a free hand, her piece of crap husband screamed at her that she didn't know what the fuck she was saying. 

"Nathan, go upstairs and get some cloths, now" Roy said to him.

Nathan just nodded his head, sniffling he hurried past him. 

when they left Nathans mother was sitting at the kitchen table smoking, "he'll be gone when you get back, baby" and he would be , even if she had to get a job at the store and be a single working mother. 

His father still sitting on the floor, head bent like he hoped that would erase the evil shit he had done to them.

~~~

Roy felt happier driving in the car out to the woods were the four boys would be camping.

Nathan didn't say anything but they both felt like, things might be okay..

"thanks" he mumbled, looking over at the boy, who looked back at him, smiling, he grabbed his hand. 

"I broke up with Evelyn, told her I didn't think we were working out, had to figure some shit out" 

"when?" Nathan asked

"few days ago..I didn't want to have to hide you behind her back, and I know it hurts you whenever I go off to be with her" 

Nathan swallowed, he wasn't ignorant, them being together in this town wasn't safe. and He didn't want Roy getting hurt because of him.

"hey don't worry, let me deal with the assholes huh?" Roy said, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles against his hand as he drove.

they finally got to the edge of trees where they would be hiking, they knew for now they had to hide their relationship from their friends.

but when the hitched their back packs up over their shoulder and hiked down the forest hills and valleys slippery with moss, Roy couldn't help grabbing Nathans hand so he didn't slip, or when they walked across the fallen tree stump over the creek and Nathans legs wobbled.

He was breaking his own rule, ** _Boys don't fall in love with boys, boys who like boys are dead boys._**

when the wood ran low Roy looked right to Nathan, asking him to come gather wood

The other boys didn't say anything.

when they got back, they tossed the wood on the fire, crawling into their two person pup tent.

Roy would have been happiest to stay their, just them two for eternity. He wondered if it was possible to love someone of the same sex so much as he did?

He always was taught only man and woman but when he pulled Nathan to him and kissed him, when Nathan slithered down, trailing kisses to his chest and taking him into his mouth, 

fuck what anyone else thought they knew about what love was

he didn't need some chick

the next day they went exploring this abandon house they saw that looked like an old plantation house, when one of the boys tried hitting on Nathan, tried to grab his hand and tug him into a room, the house was dark and the boys flash light was dying

Nathan struggled, Roy punched the boy in the face, pushing Nathan out of the house with him

"yeay! you better leave you faggots!" the two boys didn't follow them out

Nathan and Roy left, grabbing their tent and packs. Walking back through the forest. back to Roy's Truck.

"Roy, what about school, they're gonna tell everyone" Nathan chewed his lip, worriedly 

"don't worry, let me deal with those fools" Roy shushed, driving down the dark highway, Nathan fast asleep

tonight could have been worse, Nathan could have been hurt. The thought made his chest ache. as he drove he began thinking...

He had an uncle he was close with who had moved to LA, had said if he ever wanted to just move away from here he could get him a cheep apartment and a job doing odd jobs for him.

Maybe Nathan and him could leave? yeah Nathan was young, and so was he but they could be together, here, his dad was a drunk who wouldn't accept his son being gay and Nathans mother well, Roy knew she wasn't at fault but still..

Nathan could call her from LA, tell her how he was doing...

He would bring it up with the boy later, first he had to count how much money he had, how much would two grey hound tickets cost? he had some money saved up when he had made money selling some horses his parents bred, and he would offer to fix other farmers trackers.

It was late when the truck of his pulled up into Nathan yard...the boy stirred awake

"were back, wait here okay?" Nathan nodded sleepily

opening his door, he walked inside, the house was quite.

Nathans mother rushed to the front door, "oh your back"

"is he gone?" prepared to fight if he wasn't

"yeah, yeah he is, threaten to call the sheriff if he didn't and tell them he was a child pervert and he grabbed his shit and left." she was smoking a cigarette, she looked like he may have slapped her around one eye was brown-ish yellow from a bruise

"I'll go get Nathan"

"wait..you can stay if you want, keep Nathan company?"

Roy nodded, "your a good boy, honey, whatever you and my son got...I'm happy its you"

"thank you ma'am"

he went outside, the taller boy had gotten out of the car, taken their stuff out on the grass, Roy felt his heart hurt with love,he  was rubbing his eyes awake "he's gone, come inside sleeping beauty, your mama says I can stay over, let me go tell my mama and I'll be over, kay?"

Nathan nodded, Roy pulled him close for a moment, kissing him, firm on the lips so he could show he meant it, cupping the back of his skull.

"I'll be back"

that night, they ate some reheated dinner of mash potatoes and chicken.

Roy was allowed to sleep in Nathans bedroom, with the door closed and everything.

that night Roy had returned to favor to Nathan, he had kissed and licked his lower parts, in the past he had been afraid of touching another boys penis other then his but now he wondered why he ever denied the taller boy this?

when they where at school it was just as expected, the boys had told everyone,

and yeah, it was hard, there were times Roy had black eyes 

his father had even fought with him, threatening that if it wasn't the fact he needed Roy on the farm to help with the animals he would have kicked Roy out.

but Roy made sure Nathan didn't feel guilty, or at fault. He didn't want him to think he blamed him for his now almost daily school yard rumbles

sometimes a boy would beat up Nathan and would pay for it later, Roy would track them down and beat them up black and blue.

the only safe place was Nathans home. His mother was working at a grocery store, stacking fruit. it payed okay and she got a discount.

but it had been one month. Nathan and Roy had talked, in the quiet of Nathans bedroom, that they needed to get out of town. that he had heard stories of boy being killed for being what they were.

In LA was safer

there was a bit more leniency

Roy kissed Nathans mouth, telling him that whatever happened they would be together, that Roy would make sure nothing bad would happen. Roy prided himself that he was good at math, numbers, money. anything that involved numbers. He could do something.

His uncle was a bookie, and had offered Roy a job of just being his muscle, as long as he stood around and looked tough when he was with a client. He would get payed.

"get your ass up here and you and your friend can have a room"

his uncle had said over the phone once, when Roy called seeing if the offer was still on the table.

Nathan could go to school In LA, they could live in a cheap apartment that would be theirs until Roy could save up for a place. get his GED, Nathan was already smart as it was.

yeah.. he liked that plan..

~~~

he looked down at the sleeping form of Nathan in their room. it was starting to become unsafe, after Nathan had gotten some homophobic death threats in his locker saying "Die FAggot" it had been two months

Roy had more then enough for two tickets. They would wait till night and walk to the grey hound station, he knew if he took the car his dad would report it stolen. he needed to avoid the cops

if he just left in the night his dad wouldn't care, just as long as the car stayed.

Nathan wrote his mom a note, explaining he loved her and would call but it wasn't safe here anymore.

they left, hand in hand , together, as it was suppose to be.

the ride to LA from Louisiana was long but they had some extra money for snacks at least and the Grey hound would stop for bathroom breaks for all the people on board.

when they arrived at LA Grey hound station.

Roy's uncle was there to great them with a tight hug and a slap on the back. he drove them both to their new apartment he was renting for them.

he promised that tomorrow he would give them enough money to buy some groceries. tonight, they flopped onto the mattress of their new room, with grey aged white paint

LA was loud, and scary, the people were probably dangerous, but they were together. sleeping soundly. Like it was suppose to be.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nathan and Roy in the movie hints at Nathan being younger of the two so I made it a few years apart.
> 
> There is a deleted scene on youtube of Roy telling his mom that he is trying to move away to go be with his Uncle so I made this semi-canon. loosely. 
> 
> The apartment sort looks like the one from Coyote Ugly, but with dark wall instead of red.


End file.
